Paper Hearts
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Tetapi ia tidak pernah lagi berhasil menatap mata Kazuya secara langsung.


**Ace of Diamond / ****ダイヤ****の****A **_belong's to_** Terajima Yuuji**

**Paper Hearts**** (c) Aiko Blue**

* * *

"Kau bercanda, kan?"

Adalah kalimat yang Eijun dapatkan setelah dua menit penuh keheningan yang membuatnya panik luar biasa. Dengan kedua tangan mengepal kuat, gigi mengertak grogi, ia coba mengangkat wajah untuk menatap lurus sepasang mata di balik lensa sang kapten.

"Aku serius." Ujarnya, berusaha terdengar seyakin mungkin. Ia memang serius, debar jantungnya yang bertalu-talu adalah bukti nyata bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapan sebelumnya.

Lalu keheningan itu muncul kembali, menyesap dan bertrasformasi sebagai kegugupan-kegugupan dan rasa takut yang berlomba menggerogoti hati Eijun tanpa ampun. Miyuki masih belum merespon, dan ekspresi wajahnya sangat sulit untuk ditebak.

"Hei," Akhirnya Miyuki berujar, pemuda itu berdeham kecil, menggaruk belakang kepalanya singkat dan memberi Eijun tatapan meragu. "kau sadar aku ini laki-laki, kan?"

Ada satu tinju telak yang menghantam jantungnya. Tak terlihat oleh mata, namun jelas terasa menyakitkan. Telapak tangannya terasa nyaris beku, padahal ia sangat berkeringat. Eijun menjawab dengan anggukan kecil, kemudian berbisik lirih. "...ya."

"Lalu mengapa kau menyatakan cinta padaku?"

Kali ini bukan lagi tinju, namun seolah satu sambaran petir dahsyat menyengat jantungnya. Eijun membeku, aliran darahnya tertarik ke bawah. Suara-suara dalam kepalanya memaksanya untuk berlari kabur dan bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal, namun harga dirinya tak mengijinkannya bergerak barang satu langkah saja.

"Aku juga tidaak tahu." Eijun berkata, menarik napas perlahan dan membuangnya cepat. Ia paksa seluruh kerja tubuhnya untuk berjuang melawan rasa gugup dan malu. "Kau jahat, licik, egois, berengsek, dan menyebalkan. Tapi perasaan ini tidak bisa dicegah, dan..."

"Dan apa?" Satu alis Miyuki terangkat naik. "Kau beharap punya masa SMA yang manis dan penuh warna bersamaku? Kau memimpikan kencan romantis denganku? Leluasa memintaku setiap saat untuk menangkap lemparanmu dengan status sebagai kekasih yang baik hati?"

"Bukan begitu!" Tanpa sadar Eijun berteriak. Pupil matanya membesar dan bergetar basah, menatap Miyuki dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Lantas apa?" Suara Miyuki bernada menantang. Pemuda itu menatap Eijun penuh sanksi, lengkap dengan gestur menyilang tangan defensif di depan dada. "Kau tidak bisa menahan hormon testosteronmu? Bingung mau menyalurkannya kemana? Dan karena kau merasa aku yang paling keren di tim ini, barangkali menurutmu sex denganku pasti menyenangkan?"

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!" Kata-kata itu keterlaluan. Eijun merasakan dadanya bergetar selagi naik turun napasnya berubah cepat dan tak teratur. "Jaga ucapanmu, keparat!"

Namun Miyuki justru mendengus, menyeringai kecil, dan tersenyum geli. "Heee... kau malu sekarang?" Tertawa ringan dan memandang Eijun dengan kepala dimiringkan ke satu sisi. "Kau lucu, Sawamura. Pertama-tama kau datang ke sini untuk main bisbol, kemudian masuk tim reguler, setelah itu menjadi _ace_, dan sekarang kau bahkan ingin memonopoliku sebagai _cacther_ utama tim? Duh, Sawamura-_kun_, serakah juga ada batasnya."

Kedua telapak tangan Eijun mengepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya. "Dengarkan aku dulu, Berengsek!" ia menegaskan, segala emosi dalam dadanya kini bercampur tak karuan. "Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan bisbol atau keegoisanku sebagai _pitcher_! Aku menyukaimu! Dan itu hal yang terpisah! Tidak bisakah kau menghargaiku sedikit saja, Miyuki Kazuya?!"

Miyuki tersenyum miring. "Terpisah, ya?" ada api keangkuhan dan pandangan meremehkan terpancar dari kedua matanya. "Aku lega jika memang benar begitu." Ia tersenyum lagi, lebih angkuh dan lebih menjengkelkan dari sebelumnya. Kemudian ia berdiri menghadap Eijun, tatapannya berubah tajam dan serius, bibirnya hanya membentuk garis datar tanpa senyuman. "Kalau begitu apapun jawabanku tidak akan berpengaruh pada kinerjamu sebagai _pitcher_, kan?"

Eijun menelan ludah. Kata-kata barusan tajam menusuk jantungnya. Sedingin keping es berlapis racun. Ada aura tegas yang memancar dari pemuda di hadapannya. Emosi gelap yag begitu mustahil untuk ditembus.

Mencoba menarik napas, Eijun memutuskan untuk menggeleng dengan lemah. Ia jelas tidak berani benar-benar menjamin bahwa jawaban Miyuki tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali terhadap kinerjanya sebagai _pitcher_, terlebih lagi mereka _battery_ yang akan bertatapan penuh selama jalannya pertandingan. "Itu..."

"Harusnya begitu." Tegas Miyuki bulat. "Kalau begitu, akan aku beri kau jawaban sekarang."

Meski belum terucap, namun Eijun meyakini bahwa apapun jawaban Miyuki bukanlah apa yang selama ini hatinya harapkan. Maka ia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak." Menolak untuk mendengar. "Lupakan asaja. Kita sudahi percakapan ini sekarang."

"Kenapa? Kau terlalu takut mendengar jawabanku, hm? Kau sendiri bilang ini hal yang terpisah, kan?"

Eijun mulai tak nyaman dengan situasi ini, ia menggeleng dengan risau. "Sudahlah!" mengambil satu langkah menjauh, tapi tangan Miyuki dengan cepat menahan kepergiannya.

"Buktikan keberanianmu sebagai _ace_, Sawamura. Kalau kau berani menyatakan cinta padaku, kau juga harus berani mendengar apapun jawabanku."

"Cukup, Miyuki! Aku tidak mau dengar lagi."

"Tidak." Miyuki berkata tegas dan final, enggan melepaskan cengkraman kuatnya pada sebelah lengan Eijun. "Aku belajar dari pengalaman bahwa otakmu tidak pernah cukup untuk menanggung pemikiran berat. Aku tidak mau pemikiranmu itu berdampak pada permainanmu yang nantinya akan merugikan tim. Jadi ini harus diselesaikan sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau dengar!" Eijun berkeras, nyaris seperti merengek. Suaranya menggema samar di lapangan _indoor_ yang sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sini, tapi Entah mengapa Eijun merasa begitu lelah seolah baru menghadapi jutaan prajurit romawi.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Sawamura."

Eijun menggeleng, "Aku mohon...hentikan." Merasakan matanya memanas dan lelehan air matanya siap membobol ke luar. Ia menundukkan kepala, menatap ujung sepatunya.

"_Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu_."

Satu kalimat, lima kata, empat belas suku kata, tiga puluh huruf, namun senilai ratusan juta guncangan magnitude yang sukses meluluh lantakkan tatanan hati Eijun seketika.

"_Senpai_..." Bibirnya bergetar tanpa bisa dicegah, pandangannya mulai mengabur. Sekuat tenaga Eijun berusaha melarikan diri, tapi Miyuki sama sekali tak memberinya kesempatan.

"Dengarkan dulu, Sawamura. Aku tegaskan sekali lagi, jika kau memandangku dengan cara yang spesial, atau menganggap semua sikapku padamu selama ini mengacu pada hal-hal yang membuatmu terbawa perasaan, maka aku minta maaf." Miyuki menarik napas panjang, membuangnya perlahan. "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berniat untuk memikatmu. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai _catcher_ dan kapten, oke? Dan kau tak lebih dari seorang _pitcher_ di mataku. Selain tentang bisbol, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik atau berminat atas apapun yang ada pada dirimu."

Satu tetes air mata Eijun akhirnya meluncur turun. Hatinya remuk redam mendengar jawaban logis Miyuki. Ini aneh, ia sudah memperkirakan kemungkinan yang paling buruk seandainya menyatakan perasaan pada Miyuki. Dan ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya berkali-kali bahwa ia siap akan kondisi apapun. Namun sekarang, saat benar-benar dihadapkan langsung oleh penolakan, ia tetap merasa sakit.

Ia bisa mendengar sang kapten menghela napas panjang, sebelum sebuah gestur usapan ringan mendarat di sebalah bahunya. "Tangisi patah hatimu sepuasnya malam ini." Kata Miyuki, kemudian menarik tangannya kembali. "Tapi besok, aku tidak mau lihat peformamu menurun meski hanya satu persen. Jadilah profesional, _Ace-sama_."

Lantas pemuda berkacamata itu berlalu begitu saja, sama sekali tak menoleh bahkan ketika Eijun merosot jatuh dan menangis tersedu-sedu di lapangan _indoor_ yang sepi.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak malam dimana Ejun merasakan hatinya pecah berkeping-keping, berserakan, dan menjadi puing tak berharga yang terbuang sia-sia. Ia memang menangis sejadi-jadinya malam itu. Tenggelam di balik selimut, dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan bantal agar teman sekamarnya tak mendengar isakan pilunya.

Paginya, semua hal berjalan lumayan baik-baik saja. Eijun tak pernah mau lagi membahasnya. Ia menuruti semua apa kata Miyuki dan berusaha keras untuk tampak ceria seperti biasanya. Ia hanya menjawab bahwa baru saja selesai membaca chapter terakhir dari salah satu _shoujou manga_ ketika anggota tim bertanya mengapa matanya bengkak dan berkantung. Tapi Eijun sadar bahwa Kuramochi sudah tahu kebenarannya. Pemuda berambut hijau tua itu terlalu cerdas untuk dapat dibohongi, terlebih lagi ia bukan hanya punya hubungan dekat dengan Eijun, tapi juga Miyuki. Meski begitu Eijun menghargai sikap Kuramochi yag tidak pernah benar-benar membicarakannya. Eijun sendiri tidak sepenuhnya yakin bahwa ia sanggup membahasnya. Baginya, bisa mengendalikan emosinya di hadapan Miyuki dan tidak menampilkan peforma buruk selama jalannya pertandingan saja sudah jadi keajaiban.

Minggu berikutnya Eijun menggunting bagian depan rambutnya menjadi lebih pendek. Nyaris terlihat seperti orang yang baru pulang wajib militer atau baru menjalani operasi kecil dan terpkasa potong rambut. Aksinya itu sukses mengundang gelak tawa seluruh anggota tim. Bakan pelatih sampai menggelengkan kepala dan mengatakan mengapa anak didiknya terus saja melanjutkan tradisi potong rambut di tengah-tengah situasi genting. Tapi Eijun semata-mata yang ingin pandangannya menjadi lebih jelas, ia ingin bisa menatap dunia dengan lebih baik, dan tantangan tersendiri agar ia tak lagi bersembunyi di balik hehaian poni panjangnya. Melainkan berani mengangkat wajah dan menghadapi apapun.

Kehidupannya sebagai pelajar SMA dan pemain bisbol berjalan kembali seperti biasanya. Latihan keras, lari dengan ban, tertidur saat jam pelajaran di sekolah, mendapat bimbel khusus dari Kanemaru, Seidou berhasil lolos di putaran-putaran awal Tokyo Barat, dan kemudian masuk semi final.

Dan Eijun pasti sudah lima ratus kali berjalan melewati ataupun berlatih di lapangan _indoor_ sejak peristiwa itu terjadi.

Tetapi ia tidak pernah lagi berhasil menatap mata Miyuki secara langsung.

_BLAM!_

Latihan malam ini ditutup dengan lemparan nomor 11 yang sempurna. Eijun membuang napas panjang, mengusap butir keringat di keningnya, dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku trainingnya untuk melihat petunjuk waktu. Hampir pukul sepuluh malam, ia mendesah berat, berbalik sedikit ke arah Miyuki yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"Terima kasih untuk latihannya, _senpai_." Ia berkata, membungkuk kecil, dan bersiap melangkah meninggalkan tempat latihan. Sesegera mungkin, ia selalu ingin mempersempit waktu dimana ia hanya berdua dengan orang yang sudah menolak cintanya.

"Tunggu."

Suara rendah Miyuki menghentikan kepergiannya. Eijun berhenti, namun enggan berbalik, dalam hati ia menggerutu ribut. Sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam situasi ini lebih banyak lagi.

"Ikut aku sebentar." Miyuki sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, berkata dengan nada datar dan tatapan seperti biasa. Sama sekali tak merasa perlu untuk peduli seperti apa sulitnya Eijun berperang dengan hatinya.

Mereka berakhir duduk di bangku panjang dekat _vending machine_, Eijun sengaja mengambil tempat sejauh mungkin dari Miyuki bahkan meletakkan _glove _hitamnya sebagai pembatas, sebuah dinding untuk menyadarkannya bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa menjangkau pemuda itu sampai kapanpun, sekaligus pengingat bahwa hubungan mereka tak lebih dari rekan kerja.

"Minum." Miyuki menyodorkan sekaleng minuman bersoda kepadanya, Eijun hanya memandangi kaleng itu dengan ragu, sama sekali tak bergerak untuk menerima. Aksi yang sukses membuat Miyuki mendesah kesal. "Ambil saja, astaga. Ini traktiran dariku."

Menekan setiap kegetiran dan gejolak hebat yang berusaha membobol keluar dari dadanya, Eijun akhirnya menerima minuman itu, mencengkramnya kuat-kuat.

"Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja."

Jika ada satu hal yang paling nyata berubah pasca kejadian malam itu, maka jawabannya adalah interaksi di antara dirinya dan Miyuki. Eijun jelas jadi pihak yang lebih banyak diam, menutup mulut rapat-rapat, dan tidaak bicara jika memang tidak benar-benar harus. Dan Miyuki seolah mengambil alih untuk menjadi pihak yang lebih banyak berbicara. Tanpa tahu sehancur apa hati Eijun tiap kali pemuda itu mencoba mencairkan suasana di antara mereka.

Mengulas senyum lemah, Eijun kemudian membuka kaleng minumannya, meneguk dua kali, dan tanpa menatap Miyuki ia menjawab. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau sendiri yang bilang aku harus profesional, kan?" ia mencoba terdengar sarkas, namun kesan yang didapat justru getir dan pilu.

"Benar juga." Miyuki menyahut, meneguk minumannya sendiri. "Lagipula sudah lewat satu bulan. Akan terlalu melankolis kesannya jika kau masih sibuk menangisi cintamu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan."

_Tahan, Eijun. Tahan... _Eijun merapalkan kalimat itu berualng-ulang dalam hati, mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa rasa sakit yang hinggap di jantungnya saat ini kelak akan menghilang seiring waktu.

"Lagi pula sebentar lagi aku lulus, Sawamura. Kau bisa bernapas lega karena tidak lagi harus melihatku setiap hari. Saat itu, tentu akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk melupakan perasaanmu padaku."

Eijun mendengus kasar. "Terima kasih atas masukannya, Miyuki-_senpai_." Ia mencoba terdengar ceria. Dalam hati mengutuk habis-habisan ketololan seorang Miyuki Kazuya yang bisa-bisanya memotivasinya untuk _move on_.

"Ku dengar dari Kuramochi kalau kau sering tidur larut malam karena memaksakan diri untuk mengejar nilai akademik di sekolah?"

Eijun menunduk kecil, mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku mulai sadar kalau sekolah juga penting."

Miyuki menghela napas panjang, mendongak menatap langit malam di atas kepala mereka. "Tapi menjaga staminamu juga penting. Ingatlah bahwa kau sedang ada di tengah-tengah pertandingan penting."

"Aku tahu." Eijun mendesah berat. "Ini pertandingan terakhir anak kelas tiga, aku tidak akan membiarkan para _senpai_ku kalah begitu saja. Aku sudah sangat paham akan posisiku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Bodoh. Ini bukan hanya soal tim, tapi juga karir bisbolmu. Jika kau sampai kelelahan kemudian lengah dan cedera di musim ini, tentu akan berdampak buruk untukmu tahun depan. Jangan sampai kejadian Chris-_senpai_ terulang padamu, Sawamura."

Mendengar penuturan panjang itu, Eijun justru tetawa geli, sukses besar membuat Miyuki menoleh dan menatapnya dengan heran.

"Hei, apa yang lucu?"

Eijun kini terpingkal puas, memegangi perutnya yang mulai ngilu akibat guncangan tawa, menunduk dalam selagi sekujur tubuhnya bergetar geli. Miyuki jelas kebingungan akan sikapnya, seniornya itu memandang bingung ke arahnya, dahi berkerut negatif tanda tak mengerti.

"Sawamura, berhenti tertawa seperti idiot—"

"Cinta." Potong Eiijun tegas, membuat Miyuki bungkam seketika. Eijun mengulas senyum lemah, memaksakan diri untuk menoleh dan menatap wajah Kazuya. "Cinta ini menyakitkan, _Senpai_."

Alis Miyuki berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Lagi, Eijun tersenyum, namun senyum itu tak menjangkau matanya. "Aku sadari di malam ketika kau berada tepat di sampingku seperti ini."

Miyuki jelas tampak tak nyaman dengan topik ini, terlihat dari cara bagaimana pemuda itu membuang napas berat dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Ku pikir kau sudah selesai dengan masalah cintamu."

"Sangat menyakitkan, karena aku mengenalmu."

"Sabar, tunggu beberapa bulan ke depan, dan kita akan benar-benar tidak saling kenal. Bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi." Jawab Miyuki logis. "Tapi untuk sekarang, tahanlah sedikit demi tim, demi Seidou, demi Koushien." Jeda, Miyuki mengambil napas dan membuangnya cepat. Matanya mencoba menatap lurus ke arah Eijun selagi bibirnya bergerak dengan suara yakin. "Aku percaya dan aku tahu bahwa kau _lebih kuat_ dari itu."

_Lebih kuat, ya?_ Eijun ingin tertawa tapi dadanya kelewat sesak. Ia mencoba mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan berharap sesak di dadanya bisa berkurang. Kemudian ia mendongak menatap hamparan langit malam yang bertabur kemilau bintang.

"Sebenarnya," Eijun berkata, berhasil kembali menarik perhatian Miyuki. "Aku belajar karena belakangan ini aku kesulitan tidur." Akunya, kemudian mendengus dan tersenyum dengan enggan. "Aku menjadi resah tiap kali berbaring di ranjangku dan bersiap untuk tidur. Dalam mimpiku, kita masih pasangan _battery_ yang dulu. Kita masih tertawa dan saling meledek seperti dulu. Dalam mimpiku, hatiku baik-baik saja. Tapi saat terbangun, semua itu lenyap, dan sakit di hatiku terasa semakin parah."

Miyuki kali ini tampak sedikit memucat dan kehilangan kata-kata.

Eijun tertawa sengau. "Aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk mengkonsumsi obat tidur."

Miyuki membelalak. "Jangan." Larangan tegas. "Itu bukan Solusi, Sawamura. Kau masih sangat muda. Minumlah teh hangat, atau minta seseorang untuk memijatmu sebelum tidur, itu akan membuatmu lebih rileks. Kalau perlu aku akan meminta Rei-chan untuk mengantarmu ke spa dan—"

"Cukup, _Senpai_."

"Aku bicara sebagai kaptenmu di sini!" Tegas Miyuki gemas. "Aku memang tidak bisa membalas cintamu, tapi bukan berarti aku kehilangan hak sebagai kaptenmu."

Kali ini Eijun tersenyum lemah. "Kau tidak mengerti, ya? Bahkan perhatian sederhanamu yang seperti ini saja... terasa mulai menyesakkan hatiku."

"Sawamura,"

Eijun lekas bangkit berdiri, mengulet kecil untuk merilekskan tubuhnya sebelum berlalu pergi, tanpa berbalik ke arah Miyuki ia berkata. "Aku berterima kasih atas perhatianmu, Kapten. Tapi lain kali tidak perlu lagi mentraktirku seperti ini. Sesekali pahamilah keadaanku, menerima kebaikanmu itu sangat menyakitkan untukku. Selamat malam."

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kazuya sedang berdiri di tepi lapangan, _t-shirt_ dan celana _Nike_ barunya agak menempel di kulitnya yang berkeringat. Kuramochi berjalan menghampirinya dengan handuk kecil tersampir di bahu dan sebotol minuman isotonik yang masih utuh.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Kuramochi bertanya langsung, matanya enggan menatap Kazuya, lebih memilih untuk mengawasi Sawamura yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan bersama ban favoritnya, Okumura dan Asada mengekori sang _pithcer_ kidal dari belakang, sementara Sawamura sendiri tampak tertawa senang sambil melontarkan beberapa teriakan penyemangat untuk adik kelasnya.

"Siapa maksudmu?"

Kuramochi berdacak kesal. "Tidak usah pura-pura dungu, Miyuki. Kalian berdua mungkin bisa menipu semua orang, tapi tidak denganku." Katanya tajam. "Kau pikir aku tidak sadar kalau kalian sudah jarang sekali bercanda bahkan menatap mata satu sama lain?"

Lama, Kazuya hanya diam. Kuramochi memilih menanti dengan penuh kesabaran. Ia sadar ini bukan urusannya, tapi baginya sudah menjadi naluri alami untuk menjadi proteksi khusus terhadap segala hal yang mungkin menyakiti hati lembut seorang Sawamura Eijun.

Akhirnya, Kazuya menghela napas. "Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Dia baik-baik saja. Bahkan dalam beberapa hari belakangan, peformanya justru semakin membaik."

"Dan sekarang dia mulai menatapmu dengan penuh kebencian." Sahut Kuramochi sengit. Kali ini ia menatap langsung pada Kazuya yang sama sekali tidak tampak sakit hati, wajahnya masih terpaut datar, tak peduli.

"_Well_, aku juga sadar itu." Kazuya berkata, tersenyum miring. "Rasanya jadi mirip Tanba-_san_."

_"Bangsat."_ Kuramochi tak tahan untuk mengumpat. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan sampai dia bisa terlihat begitu membencimu?"

Kazuya tertawa samar. "Tidak masalah, bukan?" ia berkata, menepiskan sebongkah debu dari lututnya. "Aku lebih memilih dia membenciku lalu permainannya bertambah bagus. Ketimbang dia menyukaiku tapi permainannya menurun. Aku tidak bisa mengorbankan tim hanya demi satu orang sepertinya."

Kuramochi tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menarik bagian atas t-shirt Kazuya, minumannya terabaikan, jatuh berguling di atas lapangan yang bisu. Saat ini wajahnya hanya berjarak satu jengkal dengan wajah datar Kazuya. "Bajingan kau, Miyuki!" Geramnnya tajam. "Kau benar-benar iblis. Apa tidak ada hal lain di otakmu yang lebih penting dari bisbol? Dimana sisi kemanusiaanmu?"

Kazuya tidak menepis tangan Kuramochi sama sekali, ia menatap lekat ke sepasang manik mata temannya lekat-lekat. Ekspresi tak acuh dan kesombongan di wajahnya begitu ingin Kuramochi hantam dengan pukulan telak.

"Terserah kau mau menganggapku jelas aku datang ke sekolah ini untuk mengukir karir bisbolku, bukannya terjebak masalah cinta murahan dengan sesama laki-laki."

Kali ini Kuramochi tak lagi menahan diri ketika emosinya mengambil alih dan melayangkan satu tinju telak di wajah Kazuya. Hitungan detik, sampai seluruh anggota tim berlari ke arah mereka dan mencoba untuk memisahkan serta menenangkannya. Tapi api dalam dada Kuramochi tak bisa padam begitu saja. Tidak, sampai Sawamura sendiri yang maju lalu menarik tangannya, berteriak menyerukan namanya dan memintanya untuk berhenti dengan mata berkilat sungguh-sungguh.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kemenangan melawan Inashiro membuat Seidou berhasil lolos ke Koushien. Tapi tak berhasil melenyapkan perang dingin antara Eijun dan Miyuki, bahkan sekarang Kuramochi juga ikut serta. Meraka bertiga bersikap sangat profesional saat sedang bertanding. Bicara dan berdiskusi soal strategi seperti biasa seolah tak ada masalah sama sekali. Tapi di luar itu, Eijun jelas bisa merasakan bahwa ia sudah sangat jarang bicara dengan Miyuki. Bahkan sekalipun bicara, Kuramochi akan datang menghampiri dan mengajaknya ke tempat lain, menyeretnya jauh-jauh dari Miyuki Kazuya. Ini terasa konyol dan membuat Eijun merasa seperti anak kecil yang dilindungi kakaknya dari seorang anak nakal yang hobi menindas. Tapi toh, ia juga tidak benar-benar menolak sikap protektif senior sekamarnya itu.

Bohong rasanya kalau Eijun merasa keadaan ini baik-baik saja. Ini jelas jauh melenceng dari apa yang ia harapkan. Ia menduga, karena hubungannya dan Miyuki yang sudah terlalu konyol dan absurd, maka penolakan cinta tidak akan berefek lama pada mereka. Ia kira, meski ditolak, mereka bisa kembali menjadi _battery_ seperti dulu. Tapi nyatanya tidak, hatinya sama sekali tidak bisa berdamai dengan rasa sakit tiap kali berpapasan dengan sang kapten. Setiap kalimat-kalimat pahit yang Miyuki berikan padanya terus berputar di dalam kepalanya lalu menjelma menjadi rasa sakit dan kebencian yang mendalam. Eijun sadar pandangannya pada Miyuki mulai berubah, tapi itu bukan karena ia membenci pemuda itu. Namun lebih kepada membenci dirinya sendiri karena masih saja menyimpan sekeping cinta padanya meski telah disakiti berkali-kali.

Menghela napas berat, Eijun menghentikan laju larinya dan menarik napas panjang, mendongak ke arah langit malam. Ia bertanya-tanya sudah berepa malam berlalu semenjak hari itu? Sudah berapa kali matahari terbit dan tenggelam pasca kejadian itu? Berapa banyak pertandingan yang mereka menangkan? Lantas mengapa perasaanya masih tak berhasil meloloskan diri dari belenggu yang sama?

"_Senpai_,"

Suara bass rendah itu menyentak Eijun, ia menoleh cepat, dan baru tersadar kalau selama ini ia berlari bersama dengan seorang juniornya. Mengulas senyum lebar, Eijun balas memandang Okumura Koushuu ceria. "Kau lelah?"

Okumura tersengal kecil. _Catcher_ kelas satu itu tampak sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan yang Eijun lontarkan, tapi sengal napasnya tak dapat menyembunyikan dusta. "Sedikit." Jawab Koushuu kalem, kemudian Eijun tertawa renyah. Mendelik ke arah bangku di trotoar tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Kita istirahat sebentar kalau begitu. Ayo!"

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku kota, tepat di bawah tiang lampu bergaya victotian yang memancarkan cahaya kekuningan. Sementara Okumura mencoba mengatur napas, Eijun mendongak menatap langit di atas sana, menghitung kemerlip bintang untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"Berapa jauh kita meninggalkan hotel?" Tanya Okumura akhirnya.

Eijun menoleh. "Eh?" Berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari dalam saku, berfokus sebentar pada layarnya. "Ah, sudah hampir empat kilometer!" Ia mendesah, nyengir lebar begitu Okumura menatapnya galak. "Hehehe, kita putar balik setelah ini, oke? Meski aku sudah mengabari Haru-_cchi_ dan You-_chan_, aku tetap—"

"Sawamura-_senpai_,"

"—takut semua orang mencari kita. Ya?"

Okumura menatap lekat-lekat ke matanya. "Ada apa denganmu dan Miyuki-_senpai_?"

_Deg. _Di antara semua orang, Eijun tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan itu dari seorang Okumura Koushuu. "Apa maksudmu, Okumura? Apanya yang ada apa?"

"Kalian terlihat canggung satu sama lain. Dan tiap kali aku bertanya tentangmu pada Miyuki-_senpai_, dia menolak untuk menjawab. Dia memintaku untuk langsung bertanya padamu, dia bilang tidak ada gunanya bertanya pada orang yang sudah hampir pensiun. Sebaliknya, berinteraksi lebih sering dan lebih dekat denganmu sangat berguna mengingat bahwa aku berpotensi besar menjadi _battery_ denganmu setelah dia pergi."

Eijun memejamkan mata sejenak, mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kenapa Miyuki selalu saja menempatkan dirinya pada posisi serba sulit? Meski demikian, Eijun tetap berusaha memasang cengiran lebar. "Itu benar, Okumura!" Katanya bersemangat. "Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, bertanyalah langsung padaku, bukan pada Miyuki Kazuya. Kau sangat berpotensi menjadi _catcher_ utama tim setelah dia lulus, sudah saatnya kita membangun interaksi yang baik sebagai _partner_, kan?"

Alis Okumura berkerut dalam. "Kalian aneh." Ia memutuskan. "Aku sempat berpikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian, tapi semua anggota tim tampaknya sama sekali tidak sadar, jadi aku menepiskan pemikiran itu. Tapi setelah mendengar jawabanmu dan jawabannya, sekarang aku yakin seratus persen memang ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan."

Kali ini Eijun tertawa geli. "Astaga, Bocah Serigala!" Ia menepuk-nepuk bahunya sambil tertawa. "Sekarang kau terlihat seperti detektif!" Mencoba menyembunyikan keresahannya di balik topeng pura-pura bodoh dan tawa konyolnya, Eijun merangkul bahu sang adik kelas bersahabat. "Tidak usah berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Okumura. Jika kita menang di pertandingan besok, kita masuk final! Dan itu jauh lebih penting! Jadi, gunakan energi dan pikiranmu untuk fokus pada permainan. Sama sekali tidak ada hal penting yang harus dipermasalahkan antara aku dengan Miyuki-_senpai_."

"Tapi—"

"Yosh!" Sela Eijun cepat. "Ayo kembali ke hotel sekarang. Kita bisa kena omel pelatih jika sampai terlambat!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

Bahkan kemenangan di Koushien masih tidak juga mampu merobohkan dinding beku di antara mereka. Kebahagiaan dan rasa bangga ketika Seidou menjadi tim terakhir yang berhasil berdiri di lapangan Koushien terasa hampa di hati Eijun. Seluruh anggoa tim beralari ke arahnya, mengacak rambutnya, merangkulnya, menepuk punggungnya, menendangnya, maupun memeluknya, meraka semua tertawa dan menangis haru di antara sorak sorai penonton dalam stadium. Tapi salah satu sisi dari hatinya justru mejerit pilu.

Suara deham kecil berhasil membungkan euforia tim, semua orang membuka jalur untuk sang kapten yang kini telah melepas pelindung kepalanya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Eijun. Miyuki tersenyum, kali ini tampak tulus dan murni. Satu tangannya mengepal dan terulur lalu membawa tinju kecil pada dada kiri Eijun.

"Kerja bagus, Sawamura." Dan itulah pertama kalinya mereka saling menatap mata satu sama lain setelah berbulan-bulan diselimuti kabut tebal. Anehnya, Eijun justru ingin menangis. Tapi ia berhasil tertawa, memasang cengiran bodoh dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengajak Miyuki toss.

"Ini hadiah dari kami semua untukmu, Kapten!" Ia berseru, merasakan getaran itu masih ada ketika Miyuki menyambut toss darinya. "Ini hadiah untuk kelulusan semua anak kelas tiga dalam tim!"

"Kyahahaha! Tidak usah sok bijak, Bodoh!" Kuramochi datang merangkulnya erat. Kali ini ia bahkan tersenyum kepada Miyuki. "Kita berhasil."

Miyuki balas tersenyum. "Ya," Matanya menatap Eijun, penuh suka cita. "Kita berhasil."

_Dan kita selesai_.

Kalimat itu hanya mampu terucap dalam hati. Selesai sudah. Semuanya akan berakhir mulai dari saat ini. Eijun menanamkan pemikiran itu dalam-dalam di kepalanya. Mulai sekarang, keadaan akan bertambah mudah. Selepas ini, semua anggota kelas tiga termasuk Miyuki akan pensiun. Dan seperti yang Miyuki katakan, akan lebih mudah baginya untuk melupakan perasaannya yang tak terbalas mulai saat ini.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Tepat satu bulan setelah final Koushien, Miyuki dikabarkan masuk rumah sakit.

"Operasi usus buntu." Kata Kuramochi yang berdiri di depan semua tim. "Tapi kami sudah sempat berdiskusi soal pemilihan kapten selanjutnya bersama pelatih."

Usus buntu? Eijun mengulang vonis itu dalam hati. Jadi Miyuki sakit selama ini? Ia mendengus, rupanya orang itu masih saja jago berangkting yang menyembunyikan apa yang dia rasakan, ya?

"...mura!"

"..."

"...wamura!"

"..."

"OI, SAWAMURA!"

Tersentak keget, Eijun mendongak dan memandang sekeliling dengan panik. "Apa? Apa? Ada apa?"

Kuramochi berdecak jengkel. "Kau akan jadi kapten."

"Oh, jadi kapten.. ku kira—APAAA?!"

"Beri sambutan untuk kapten Sawamura!"

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema sepenjuru kafeteria, sementara Eijun melongo di tempat. "Tunggu, tunggu, tungguuuu... kenapa aku?"

"Ini keputusan bulat. Kanemaru akan jadi wakil kapten."

"Aah, jangan seenaknya!" Eijun memprotes. "Aku tidak cocok jadi kapten. Kenapa bukan Satoru saja sih?"

"Berengsek, berhenti sok merendah begitu! Kau kapten di Akagi, kan? Anggap saja ini babak kedua episode kaptenmu."

Semua orang kini sibuk tertawa, menepuk bahunya atau sekedar menjabat tangannya untuk memberi selamat. Tapi Eijun justru melipat bibirnya kesal.

"Berhenti pasang wajah merajuk, Bakamura!" Kanemaru memperingatkan dengan tegas.

"Itu menodai reputasi kapten Seidou, tau!"

"Dan jangan berteriak bodoh di tengah pertandingan!"

"Hapalkan yel-yelnya, Eijun-_kun_, akan jadi sangat memalukan apabila kau lupa di tengah pertandingan resmi."

"Haru-chiiii... tolong jangan ikut-ikutan!"

"Haah, ini akan jadi sejarah baru. Seidou punya kapten ber-IQ jongkok."

"HEY!"

"Kanemaru, tugasmu akan berat, yang tabah yaa..."

"OI!"

"_BAKA_-pten!"

"Siapa kau panggil _baka_-pten?!"

"_BAKA_-pten! Jadi apa rencana untuk turnamen jingu?"

"HEY! AKU KAPTEN SEKARANG! HARGAI AKU SEDIKIT!"

"SIAP, BAKA-PTEN!"

"Aarrghhh, kalian ini!"

Eijun berseru kesal, tapi semua orang tertawa senang. Dan itu juga pada akhirnya membuatnya ikut tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa, rasanya seolah sudah lama sekali ia tidak tertawa sepuas ini. Ada kelegaan tersendiri yang menyusup di hatinya. Malam ini, ia merasa perlahan-lahan kembali hidup seperti dulu. Tertawa lepas tanpa Miyuki Kazuya

**.**

* * *

**.**

Eijun sudah tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres ketika Pelatih Kataoka masuk ke kelasnya pada jam ke lima. Bicara sebentar dengan guru bahasa Inggrisnya, kemudian sang guru menyebut namanya, Furuya, dan Kanemaru, mempersilakan mereka untuk meninggalkan jam pelajaran.

Kecurigaannya makin memburuk ketika mendapati semua nggota tim inti sudah berada di dalam bus sekolah, lengkap dengan sopir, para manager, dan Takashima Rei. Mereka semua memasang wajah muram yang ganjil. Eijun masuk ke dalam, memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya dulu. Ia mengambil bangku di depan, dan Kuramochi segera duduk di sebelahnya. Tak lama, bus melaju di jalan raya, meninggalkan bangunan sekolah Seidou yang megah.

"Kita akan ke rumah sakit."

Sebelum Eijun sempat bertanya, Kuramochi sudah lebh dulu menjawab. Nada suaranya tenang dan rendah.

"Kenapa lagi sekarang?" Eijun bertanya heran.

Sebelumnya, setelah dikabarkan bahwa Miyuki operasi usus buntu, seminggu kemudian kabar baru menyusul bahwa sang mantan kapten belum bisa kembali karena bekas jahitannya terbuka, dan memaksanya untuk tinggal di rumah sakit lebih lama. Minggu selanjutnya, kabar lain menyusul. Mereka bilang Miyuki akan menjalani operasi mata sekalian untuk memperbaiki penglihatannya yang kian memburuk. Sebagai salah satu pemain yang sangat banyak mendapat undangan tim besar, tentu penting baginya untuk memiliki penglihatan yang bagus. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjalani operasi. Dan sekarang apa lagi kira-kira yang menahan Kazuya di rumah sakit? Jika dihitung-hitung sudah nyaris satu bulan pemuda itu tinggal di rumah sakit.

Kuramochi mengatupkan rahangnya rapat, tampak menahan sesuatu. Tapi Eijun menanti dengan sabar, mencoba untuk tidak terdengar mendesak. "Dia membohongi kita semua."

Kali ini pelipis Eijun berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Operasi usus buntu, luka jahitan yang terbuka, operasi mata, semua itu bohong."

"Hah?"

"Miyuki menderita Kanker Pankreas stadium akhir."

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Jadi, di sinilah kau."

Adalah kalimat pertama yang berhasil terlontar dari belah bibir Eijun begitu mendapati Miyuki Kazuya terbaring tak sadakan diri, ditunjang alat bantu napas, dan selang infus di uratnya. Ia menjadi orang terakhir dari tim yang mendapat giliran masuk ke ruangan Miyuki.

"Berwajah tenang seolah kau akan segera bangun dan memberiku lebih banyak kesedihan." Eijun mendengus kecil, menatap lekat-lekat wajah Miyuki yang pucat. Ia bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama tak mampu menatap wajah itu? Berapa banyak ia melewatkan waktu hanya demi egonya dan menolak untuk menatap Miyuki? Berapa lama, sampai ia tak sadar bahwa ia sangat merindukan wajah itu?

"Aku sempat berpikir bahwa kita akan jadi _battery_ selamanya." Eijun maju dan duduk di dekat tubuhnya. Mendengar bunyi monitor petunjuk detak jantung yang monoton. "Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi... yah, cuma insting."

Kalau ia bicara terus, apakah Miyuki bisa mendengarnya? Apakah Miyuki akan terbangun begitu mendengar suaranya? Apakah harapannya terlalu berlebihan? Apakah salah mengharapkan keajaiban?

Eijun mencoba menatap wajah Miyuki dan bergumam pelan, "Kau bukan Putri Tidur, kan? Kenapa kau tidak bangun saja sebelum aku membuat keributan?"

Ia diam, mengharapkan jawaban yang ia tahu tidak akan diterimanya. Miyuki tetap bergeming. Eijun menghela napas dan menunduk. "Aku... sudah tahu kebenarannya," gumamnya. Suaranya lirih. Hanya sebesar itulah tenaga yang bisa dikerahkannya untuk bicara. "Aku bahkan bicara dengan ayahmu. Ayahmu terlihat sangat sedih, meski ia bilang sudah merelakanmu . Ayahmu juga bilang, bahwa kau sepertinya menunggu kami..." Ia mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum singkat, lalu menunduk kembali ketika merasa matanya perih.

"Omong-omong, kau mirip ayahmu. Ku harap kau tidak keberatan aku bertanya banyak padanya. Kau tahu aku sangat gampang penasaran. Aku ingin mendapat sedikit gambaran bagaimana kehidupanmu selain bisbol."

Eijun mendesah pelan. "Aku juga... sudah tahu alasan kenapa kau memilih menyembunyikan penyakitmu." Ia mengamati wajah Miyuki, berharap melihat sedikit reaksi. Tapi tidak ada sama sekali.

"Aku sama sekali tidak paham jalan pikiranmu. Bagaimana bisa kau merahasiakan ini dari kami semua, Bangsat? Kau memilih untuk menggunakan sisa waktumu bersama kami dan maju ke Koushien? Astaga, kau bahkan lebih idiot dariku!" Ia meremas-remas tangannya sendiri. Menahan untuk tidak menghantamkan sebuah tinju kesal.

Eijun kembali menunduk. "Aku masih sakit hati, kau tahu?" Air matanya menetes ke kepalan tangan yang ditumpukan di kedua lututnya. _Sial!_ Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengendalikan air matanya? Dengan cepat ia mengusap mata.

"Selama ini kau selalu bersikap buruk padaku. Kau menolakku, dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan. Bahkan di sisa hidupmu, kau tampaknya masih sempat menyusun sejuta cara untuk melukaiku. Hebat, Miyuki Kazuya. Hebat sekali."

Ia memaksa diri mengangkat wajah dan menatap wajah Miyuki. Kemudian berujar. "Andai bisa memutar waktu... bukankah sangat menyenangkan jika kita bisa kembali ke hari itu?" Tanya Eijun retorik. "Hari itu... saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Saat aku belum jatuh hati padamu, saat kita masih bisa bercanda tanpa canggung, berteriak dan main kejar-kejaran untuk memaksamu menangkap lemparanku." Suaranya gemetar. Tangannya juga. "Aku senang bersamamu. Kau membuat segalanya menyenangkan, menyebalkan, dan juga... menyakitkan. Aku selalu mengira saat itu bisa bertahan selamanya."

Bolehkah ia bersikap egois sekarang? Bolehkah ia meminta Miyuki agar tetap bersamanya? Ia sekali lagi menatap Miyuki dan matanya melebar. Apakah ia salah lihat? Tidak... Sebelah mata Miyuki sepertinya basah. Miyuki menangis... Miyuki bisa mendengarnya! Eijun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh lengan Miyuki dengan perlahan.

"Miyuki-_senpai_," panggilnya, terbata. "Kau bisa mendengarku? Kau mendengar semua kataku?"

Setetes air mata bergulir turun dari mata Miyuki yang terpejam, namun Miyuki sama sekali tidak bergerak. Eijun mulai terisak. Ia menarik napas dengan susah payah. "Dengarkan aku, senpai..." Eijun berbisik, suaranya bergetar selagi air mata meleleh ke pipinya. "Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan tim. Aku janji akan berusaha menjadi kapten yang baik. Kami pasti baik-baik saja. Kau dengar aku, _Senpai_? Aku memang masih sakit hati, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin butuh waktu, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau boleh lihat sendiri nanti. Kau akan lihat tidak lama lagi aku akan kembali latihan, tertawa, dan mengoceh seperti biasa. Aku janji."

Eijun memegang lengan Miyuki lebih erat. "Tidak masalah kau tidak membalas perasanku... aku tidak marah padamu." Isaknya pelan. "Kau tetap _catcher_ terhebat di mataku."

Lalu Eijun mendengar bunyi panjang dan datar yang membuatnya bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menatap monitor penunjuk detak jantung. Hanya ada garis lurus yang terlihat di sana. Dan bunyi panjang dan monoton itu...

Segalanya seakan berlangsung dalam gerakan lambat. Ia memutar kepala dan menatap Miyuki. Wajah Miyuki masih tenang seperti sebelumnya. Kepala Eijun berputar kembali ke monitor yang menunjukkan garis lurus itu.

Sebelum ia sempat berpikir, pintu kamar terbuka dan orang-orang berpakaian putih menerobos masuk. Ia tidak menyadari Takashima Rei menariknya menjauh dari ranjang dan memeluknya. Sosok Miyuki menghilang ditelan kerumunan orang berbaju putih itu.

Namun kenyataannya usaha dokter dan perawat yang mengelilingi ranjang Miyuki tidak membuahkan hasil. Eijun melihat mereka perlahan-lahan menjauh dari ranjang. Matanya beralih menatap monitor yang tetap menunjukkan garis lurus itu.

Tidak berubah...

Ia merasa tubuh wanita yang memeluknya gemetar. Rei menangis. Ia juga melihat Miyuki Toku menangis sambil memeluk tubuh putranya. Eijun membenamkan wajah di dada sang guru dan menangis bersamanya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Eijun tidak menangis sedikitpun di pemakaman. Ia masih tidak percaya sosok Miyuki Kazuya kini telah terbujur kaku, berbaring di dalam peti mati dan kerkubur di bawah tanah. Bagaimana bisa sosok seperti Miyuki mati begitu saja? Ia selalu melihat Miyuki bersinar begitu menyilaukan. Bakat bisbolnya luar biasa. Ia dikelilingi banyak orang yang memujinya setinggi langit. Lalu ada apa sekarang? Semua orang harus menunduk agar bisa membaca nisannya yang bisu? Apa Tuhan sedang bercanda?

Eijun mencoba mengingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Kazuya. Tapi kapan? Saat mereka berdiri di lapangan koshien dan berhasil menang? Rasanya tidak, mereka masih sempat bicara sedikit setelah itu. Kapan? Otaknya mencoba mengingat, menggali memori demi memori selagi orang-orang mulai berlalu pergi meninggalkan makam Miyuki.

_Senja itu_... ia berhasil mengingat waktu. Satu minggu sebelum Miyuki masuk rumah sakit. Eijun sedang berlari sendirian di lapangan, dan Miyuki berdiri di undakan tangga. Mata mereka bertemu singkat, kemudian Miyuki turun untuk menghampirinya. Ia ingat Miyuki mengulas senyum, wajahnya agak pucat, dan keringat sebesar biji jagung menempel di wajahnya. Miyuki jelas sempat bicara, tapi apa?

_Sikap dinginmu itu ternyata lumayan menyebalkan, Partner._

Itukah kata-kata terakhir Miyuki untuknya? Menyebutnya _partner_ setelah semua yang terjadi? Konyol. Ini sangat konyol. Kenapa rasanya seperti kembali ke dua tahun yang lalu saat mereka sama sekali belum mengenal satu sama lain?

"Hei," Satu remasan kuat di bahunya, Eijun menoleh. Mendapati Kanemaru berdiri di sebelahnya. "Sudah saatnya kita pergi, ayo."

Maka Eijun menarik napas panjang sekali lagi. Menoleh ke nisan Miyuki yang membisu. Hanya ada ayahnya yang berdiri tegak di samping nisan itu. Laki-laki kurus berkaca mata yang tampak lesu, di tangannya sebuah _mitt_ kuning pucat digenggam erat; _milik Miyuki Kazuya_. Eijun menelan kepahitan ketika mengingatnya. Ia mengangguk kecil ke arah Kanemaru sebelum membungkuk sopan memohon pamit dan berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu." Dua langkah, dan ia kembali berhenti. Kanemaru juga ikut menghentikan langkah, menoleh kembali pada sosok Miyuki Toku. Lelaki paruh baya itu berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua, lalu membuka kepalan _mitt_ di tangannya.

Ada senyum kecil yang dikulum lemah di bibir laki-laki itu. "Kazuya bilang, aku seharusnya membakar ini. Tapi ku rasa, kau pantas menerimanya." Ia menyodorkan sebuah amplop ke arah Eijun. Tak ada tuliasn apapun yang tertera di amplop putih itu, hanya polos, tanpa alamat tujuan maupun keterangan pengirim. Tapi Eijun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menerima.

Miyuki Toku kemudian mengusap puncak kepalanya ringan, tersenyum lembut.

"Kazuya sebenarnya orang yang baik, kau tahu itu kan?"

* * *

_._

* * *

_Sawamura,_

_Sekarang sudah pukul setengah 2 pagi. Tepat enam jam setelah kau menyatakan cinta padaku, enam jam terhitung sejak aku menolakmu, enam jam telah berlalu, dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur._

_Aku bahkan tidak yakin akan seterlambat apa surat ini sampai ke tanganmu, atau bisa jadi justru tidak pernah sampai sama sekali. Tapi biarpun begitu, rasanya aku memang perlu menulis._

_Jadi, Sawamura, seandainya suatu hari kelak kau membaca ini, maka bisa dipastikan aku pasti sudah mati._

_Hei, bagaimana rasanya membaca surat dari orang mati? Ku jamin ini akan jadi pengalaman pertama untukmu. Apa setelah aku mati kau masih menganggapku menyebalkan? Apa kau menangisiku? Berapa banyak umpatan tak sopan yang kau lontarkan di depan nisanku? Membayangkan kau yang menyemburkan sejuta sumpah serapah dengan mata menangis... Ah, Sawamura Eijun sekali... Rasanya aku malah ingin tertawa._

_Aku akan buat beberapa pengakuan, Sawamura. Kejujuran yang tak pernah berani kuungkapkan selagi aku hidup dan bernapas. Jadi, tolong simak ini baik-baik. Aku tidak bercanda mulai dari baris ini._

_Pertama, aku mengakuimu. Lebih dari siapapun dalam tim. Kau mungkin mengaggapku pembohong besar, karena nyatanya aku jarang sekali memuji lemparanmu. Tapi inilah yang sebenarnya, aku mengakuimu, mengakui bakatmu, kerja kerasmu, dedikasimu, dan segala hal yang kau salurkan demi bisbol dan tim. Aku mengakui kehebatanmu, Sawamura. Setiap lemparan yang kau tujukan padaku dalam banyak pertandingan selalu berada di luar ekspetasiku, kau selalu dipercaya untuk menghadapi batter-batter terkuat lawan, kepercayaan dirimu, lemparan liarmu, bahkan kilat tak kenal takut di matamu. Sadarkah kau bahwa keberadaanmu dalam tim bahkan lebih berpengaruh daripada aku yang seorang kapten?_

_"Nice Picthing! Nice ball! Nice play! Good job! You've done well!" Itu semua adalah teriakan yang tak pernah berhasil ku serukan padamu dalam tiap pertandingan kita. Maka akan ku bayar kali ini. "Kau sangat hebat, Sawamura!"_

_Kedua, kau adalah pitcher favorit ku. Kau senang sekarang? Di antara semuanya, kau selalu jadi pitcher yang paling kusukai. Tanba-san, Nori, Furuya, bahkan Mei sampai Yeung, tak pernah ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa membuatku merasa sangat antusias untuk menangkap sepertimu. Tapi aku punya tanggung jawab, Sawamura. Pelatih memasangkanku dengan Furuya, dan itulah mengapa aku harus lebih memprioritaskannya dibanding kau. Tidak peduli sebesar apa keinginanku untuk berlatih denganmu, aku tetap harus memasang senyum palsu dan menolakmu berulang-ulang. Aku harus tetap menyeringai tak peduli ketika binar matamu meredup kecewa. Aku sendiri yang harus membunuh kata hatiku juga kecewa, tapi aku tidak berdaya. Aku tahu penolakanku menyakitimu, tapi apakah kau tahu kalau itu juga membunuhku? _

_Ketiga, kau adalah kekuatan tim, sekaligus kelemahan terbesarku. Jika aku harus menuliskan satu babak dimana dalam hidup aku merasa benar-benar tak berguna, maka namamu akan ada di dalamnya. _Sawamura Eijun yang mengalami yips_. Itulah titik terendah dalam hidupku. Sebagai catcher, sebagai senpaimu, sebagai teman satu tim, aku tidak mampu menarikmu keluar dari yips. Sejujurnya ada banyak sekali yang ingin aku katakan padamu saat itu, Sawamura. Tapi tiap kali bertemu dengan wajah murammu, segala kalimatku tertahan di ujung lidah, menguap bersama udara, dan hilang tanpa jejak._

_Tapi malam ini, jika aku bisa memutar waktu, maka inilah yang ingin ku katakan. "Itu bukan salahmu, Sawamura. Itu salahku. Seratus persen salahku. Aku tahu kondisimu sudah tidak terlalu baik, tapi aku memaksakan diri dan menolak meminta time. Itu bukan salahmu. Aku melihat Shirakawa maju satu langkah dan sengaja menjebakmu dengan dead ball. Itu bukan salahmu, demi Tuhan! Kau tidak pantas murung dan menderita sendirian. Jadi aku mohon, jangan menyiksa dirimu. Tersenyumlah lagi, percaya dirilah seperti biasanya."_

_Keempat, aku sakit, Sawamura. Yaah, meski kurasa sekarang kau pasti sudah tahu. Aku sakit. Dokter telah menghitung kalkulasi sisa umurku tidak akan bisa mencapai musim semi tahun ketigaku. Aku sekarat. __Jenis perawatan kanker pankreas yang paling banyak dilakukan adalah dengan melakukan operasi karena bisa mengobati kanker pankreas hingga sembuh sepenuhnya. Namun tidak semua penderita kanker pankreas bisa melakukan operasi, hanya 1 dari 5 pasien yang cocok untuk melakukan operasi pengangkatan tumor. Sayangnya, aku bukanlah satu yang beruntung itu. Bahkan_ _dokter dan ayahku sudah melarangku sekolah apalagi main bisbol, tapi aku bersikeras ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku untuk membawa Seido ke Koshien. Karena bagiku, menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kalian adalah sejuta kali lebih bermakna daripada harus terbaring di rumah sakit dan menjalani serangkaian pengobatan yang hanya berfungsi sedikit memperlambat kematianku. Lebih baik energi kita habis dalam perjalanan meraih mimpi, daripada hanya berdiam menatap mimpi dari jauh sambil menunggu energi kita habis dimakan waktu, bukan?_

_Kelima, dan terakhir. Rahasia dan kejujuran paling besar sekaligus tak masuk akal yang kupendam sedalam-dalamnya._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Aku mencintaimu sejak sangat lama. Terlalu lama, sampai aku tidak bisa pastikan kapan tepatnya aku jatuh cinta padamu. Mungkin sejak pertama kita menjadi battery melawan Azuma-san? Atau bahkan sejak aku melihatmu dari sudut lapangan sedang menantangnya? Seorang bocah SMP yang entah terlalu polos, terlalu baik, terlalu naif, atau murni idiot karena berani menantang seorang monster seperti Azuma. Ku rasa, kerja otak dan hatiku memang mulai konslet sejak saat itu, karena bisa-bisanya aku justru berdebar-debar tak wajar._

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Sawamura. Harus ku katakan berapa banyak sampai kau percaya? He, tapi sekarang rasanya percuma saja. Sebanyak apapun ku tulis, kau tetap tidak akan puas jika tidak mendengarnya langsung dari mulutku, kan? Tapi tidak bisa, Sawamura. Saat kau membaca surat ini, hidupku sudah berakhir. Aku tidak bisa lagi berbicara padamu, bahkan bernapas pun mustahil. Selagi kau membaca semua pengakuanku ini, tiap kalimat, tiap kata, tiap huruf yang kutulis, ragaku sudah mulai membusuk dibawah tanah. Aku sudah kehabisan waktu._

_Aku memang mencintaimu, Sawamura. Dan karena aku mencintaimu maka aku harus menolakmu. Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu, maka aku terus menunjukkan sikap dingin dan tak peduli. Karena aku begitu mencintaimu, maka aku harus menjadi orang jahat dan berengsek. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, aku lebih baik melihat kau membenciku daripada harus melihatmu menangisiku._

_Aku ini seorang penakut, Sawamura. Aku pengecut. Aku ketakutan setiap waktu. Aku begitu takut akan kematian. Aku ingin hidup lebih lama, aku ingin punya waktu lebih banyak, melangkah lebih jauh, dan melebarkan sayap bisbolku sampai tingkat dunia. Aku tidak ingin mati. Aku tidak ingin dilupakan. Aku sangat ketakutan tiap kali sakitku bertambah parah. Aku ingin sekali menjerit dan menyalahkan Tuhan atas semua yang menimpaku. Kenapa harus aku? Aku punya masa depan yang begitu cerah! Kenapa harus aku yang menderita penyakit terkutuk ini?_

_Dan aku menjadi sejuta kali lebih takut ketika aku harus berdekatan denganmu. Sebagian besar dari seluruh mimpi masa depanku ada padamu, Sawamura. Aku memimpikan bisa terus main bisbol denganmu. Masuk universitas, ditarik liga, dan menangkap pitchmu sampai kita membawa bisbol Jepang ke tingkat internasional. Aku memimpikan puluhan juta pertandingan denganmu. Berjongkok dan memberi pitch calling padamu yang berdiri bersinar di atas mound. Aku memimpikan tahun-tahun untuk hidup bersamamu. Masuk tim yang sama, tinggal bersama, menggodamu setiap waktu, berbaring di sebelahmu, pergi berlibur denganmu, memasak bersamamu, memelukmu pada malam-malam musim dingin ketika hujan salju, bercanda denganmu, berciuman denganmu, berhubungan sex, bahkan bertengkar denganmu. Kau adalah pusat dari segala impianku tentang masa depan, Sawamura. Dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa impian itu hanya bisa jadi mimpi yang akan segera pupus dibawah garis kematian, membuatku merasa sakit._

_Malam tadi, saat kau akhirnya menyatakan cinta padaku.. Aku mati-matian menahan gejolak dalam hatiku untuk tidak menerjang dan memelukmu, Sawamura. Aku menahan kakiku tetap berpijak di tempat yang sama, menahan mataku untuk tidak menangis, dan mencoba menjawab sesinis mungkin. Waktuku tidak banyak, dan meski di sisa-sisa waktuku yang pendek ini aku begitu ingin menghabiskan setiap detiknya bersamamu, aku tetap tidak bisa lepas dari pemikiran-pemikiran mengerikan bahwa kau akan jadi jauh lebih terluka saat aku harus pergi._

_Aku pernah kehilangan orang yang sangat dekat dan sangat kusayangi, Sawamura. Aku masih ingat betapa sesak dadaku ketika ibuku pergi. Dan jika hari ini aku menyambut cintamu, berarti aku juga membuka gerbang awal penderitaanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku tidak ingin kau menderita. Sama sekali bukan gayaku, ya? Kau selalu mengatakan betapa licik dan egoisnya diriku, tapi aku membuang semua itu jika sudah berurusan denganmu. Bukankah ini sangat aneh?_

_Andai ada kata yang lebih besar dari terima kasih, dan lebih rendah dari maaf, itulah yang ingin aku sampaikan. Terima kasih, Sawamura Eijun karena sudah datang di tahun-tahun terakhir sisa umurku. Terima kasih, karena telah membuat hidupku yang singkat ini terasa lebih berwarna. Terima kasih, karena sudah mencintaiku. Dan maaf... karena cintaku tidak pernah bisa membuatmu bahagia._

_Selamat tinggal, Partner._

_Cacther-mu,  
Miyuki Kazuya_

* * *

**fin**

* * *

a/n: Anggaplah ini selingan sekaligus hiburan singkat, sebelum kalian liat karakter jahat ayahnya Kazuya di multichap _Something Between Us_ :v Dan, ugh.. saya iseng aja bikin ini karena gemes sering banget baca fanfic dimana Eijun yang mati, sesekali gantian kek, wkwkwk.

Dan... kenapa ganrenya masuk humor? Lucu aja menurutku, iya nggak sih? Lucu lah, Kazuya masih sempet nyusun rencana besar dan bikin dirinya seolah jahat padahal doi lagi sekarat. Dan yang lebih kocak adalah Eijun masih aja ketipu, dan nggak sadar kalo Kazuya juga punya perasan yang sama XD

* * *

.

_**omake**_

Miyuki Toku menatap perih pada putranya yang duduk bersandar pada ranjang. Mata Kazuya kian meredup dari hari ke hari, tubuhnya bertambah kurus, dan kulitnya kian memucat. Rasanya baru beberapa hari yang lalu putranya tampak begitu bersinar dan berhasil menarik perhatian serta kekaguman semua orang dengan kehebatannya di lapangan Koushien. Tapi sekarang? Kazuya tak ubahnya seorang ringkih pesakitan yang sama sekali kehilangan selera untuk hidup.

Pria itu membuang napas berat, menata ekspresianya agar tidak tampak sedih kemudian mendekat ke arah Kazuya.

"Hei, Ayah." Kazuya menyapa ringan, menyeringai kecil padanya.

Miyuki Toku hanya balas tersenyum sekenanya, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di dekat ranjang sang putra. "Jadi, bisa ceritakan kenapa kau suka sekali menatap ke luar jendela?"

Satu alis Kazuya terangkat sedikit.

"Ini lantai tujuh, Kazuya. Kau hanya bisa melihat hamparan langit dari sini. Apa itu meyenangkan?"

Kazuya mendengus sebelum tertawa kecil. "Ah, yaa.. langitnya sangat biru di sini. Dan ini mengingatkanku pada musim panas."

Setitik ngilu hinggap di relung hati Toku detik itu juga. Musim panas terakhir Kazuya... meski putranya sama sekali tidak pernah terang-terangan menangis di depannya, mengeluh, atau berkata macam-macam soal nasibnya, tapi Kazuya tetaplah seorang anak tujuh belas tahun dengan sisi emosional seperti remaja lainnya.

Merasa tak sanggup menatap wajah putranya, pria itu kemudian berlaing pada tangan Kazuya. _Mitt_ kebanggannya ada di sana, digenggam erat seperti jimat keberuntungan. Ia sudah lama menyadari ini, bahwa selain _mitt_, Kazuya juga memegang satu benda lain di tangannya sejak masuk rumah sakit. Sebuah ampop surat polos berwarna putih pucat. Namun Toku masih enggan bertanya surat siapa sebenarnya itu.

Di hari-hari lain, ada kalanya Toku mendapati sang putra hanya berbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Tidak bergerak sepanjang hari. Tidak terbangun. Tidak membuka mata. _Mitt_ kuning pucatnya digenggam erat di atas dadanya yang naik turun dengan lemah, dan amplop putih itu juga turut serta di sana. Bergerak halus seiring napasnya.

Jika kondisi Kazuya cukup baik, Kazuya bahkan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke luar. Berkeliling di taman rumah sakit bersama tiang infusan. Masih tetap membawa _mitt_ kebanggaannya, dan sepucuk surat yang tak pernah terbuka.

Satu minggu sebelum Kazuya menghembuskan napas terakahir, Toku memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Sebenarnya apa isi surat itu?"

Putranya balik menatap. Berkedip dua kali, kemudian menunduk untuk memandangi surat di tangannya. "Ini?"

Toku menangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Kazuya mengulas senyum, kemudian bersandar lagi pada bantal. "Pengakuan dosa."

"Akui dosamu di depan pendeta, anakku. Bukan dengan surat."

Kazuya balas tertawa geli. "Itu lain cerita."

"Jadi, apa rencanamu soal surat pengakuan dosa itu?"

Kazuya diam sebentar, tampak berpikir sebelum mendelikkan bahu ringan. "Entah. Ayah boleh membakarnya setelah aku pergi."

"Kenapa harus ayah yang membakar? Kau bisa membakarnya sekarang."

Sang putra balas menyeringai geli. "_Well_, aku tidak sanggup melakukannya. Jadi... ku serahkan tugas ini pada ayah."

"Kenapa?"

Kazuya mengulas senyum, begitu sendu, begitu lemah. "Karena aku tidak punya keberanian. Aku tidak layak _memilikinya_."

"Memilikinya?" Ulang Miyuki Toku ragu-ragu. "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Namun Kazuya justru memgalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela, tersenyum dengan begitu tulus dan jujur. "Tapi ku rasa... memang ada beberapa hal yang menjadi indah karena tidak dapat dimiliki."


End file.
